bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan New Ages: Baku-Charge
is the seventh BakuAges series season. 2 years ago, Dr. Rorman and the Kim brothers arrived to the Original Timeline to see Alice Gehabich and her grandfather Dr. Michael Gehabich in the Moscow, Josh married Alice and they had the son named Jack Kim Gehabich, the new Russian boy trained to be the Bakugan battler, then Mirai shocked that Jack is the son of Josh and Alice, and Mirai is the new leader of the Baku-Warriors after Distortion Champions' defeat as he was replaced from his father Kuroko. In one day, however, the new enemy who approaches into Earth is called Fourox, the monster who has the mysterious villainous Bakugan, the Darkus Kha'rallian, the lizard-man-like Bakugan created in the Kha'rallar, the planet of the Kha'rallarians. Another Bakugan of evil are the six evil copied versions of Hydranoid, Fourtress, Tentaclear, Sirenoid, Cycloid and Harpus who are in the command of Kha'rallian. Fourox is the Kha'rallarian who has the powers of Kha'rall to destroy the Earth in the two timelines, alongside two Vestroias, the Age Vestroia and the New Vestroia. Plot Characters Baku-Warriors * Mirai Taiki - A successor of his father Kuroko Taiki, he became the new leader of Baku-Warriors after Apollione's defeat, he is 13 years old boy. ** Pyrus Mach Bolcanon (Guardian Bakugan) * Jack Kim Gehabich - The son of Alice Gehabich and Josh Kim, he is the new main protagonist. Like his father he is of the Aquos attribute, he is the new Baku-Warrior, he is 11 years old boy. ** Aquos Rapitack (Guardian Bakugan) * Mimi Rosmos - She is still the main female protagonist, she is 13 years old girl. ** Ventus Prism Sulrade (Guardian Bakugan) * George Stone - Mirai's best friend, he is the protagonist and the new Subterra Baku-Warrior, he is 12 years old boy. ** Subterra Rockkong (Guardian Bakugan) * Kitty Light - She is still the main female protagonist, like Mimi's boyfriend Morlock, she is 14 years old girl. ** Haos Lightia (Guardian Bakugan) * Renatta Hanna - She is the new Darkus Baku-Warrior and the female protagonist, she is 15 years old girl, she is older than Mirai, Jack, Mimi, George and Kitty. ** Darkus Zyzzon (Guardian Bakugan) Allies New Ages Timeline Former Baku-Warriors * Kuroko Taiki - Mirai's father * Rei Ayanami - Mirai's mother * Hydro Hydran - Ludwig's uncle * Exmeraltha Vuamp - Ludwig's mother * Julie Squidward * Margaritta Jones * Josh Kim - Jack's father * Ian Kim - Jack's uncle * Kaworu Nagisa * Daigo Minomato * Morlock * Ludwig von Vuamp - The son of Exmeraltha and the nephew of Hydro Former Baku-Warriors' Former Bakugan * Aquos Twister Cyclone Percival - Josh's former Guardian Bakugan * Subterra Iron Fencer Dragonoid - Julie's former Guardian Bakugan * Haos Volt Helios - Margaritta's former Guardian Bakugan * Darkus Hydra Percival - Rei's and Ludwig's former Guardian Bakugan * Subterra La Serpiente - Hydro's former Guardian Bakugan * Haos Mindbreaker - Kaworu's former Guardian Bakugan * Subterra Ground Spiker - Daigo's former Guardian Bakugan * Aquos Steam Pincherclaw - Morlock's former Guardian Bakugan * Darkus Amberasaurus - Ludwig's former Guardian Bakugan Former Mentor Bakugan * Ventus Worton - Mimi's former Mentor Bakugan * Darkus Betadron - Ludwig's former Mentor Bakugan Others * Mr. Rosmos - Mimi's father * Arasion Stone - George's father * Shaylla Light - Kitty's mother * Captain Eric Hanna - Renatta's father * Dr. Rorman * Mr. Moto * Moto's classmates Original Timeline Notable Scientist * Dr. Michael Gehabich - Jack's great-grandfather, Alice's grandfather and Dr. Rorman's old friend from his timeline Former Darkus Baku-Warrior * Alice Gehabich - Jack's mother Former Darkus Baku-Warrior's Former Bakugan * Darkus Butterfly Fairanoid - Alice's new former Guardian Bakugan Villains * Fourox - Now he is dead, killed by Kha'razen'man. ** Darkus Kha'rallian (Guardian Bakugan) ** Darkus Kha'rall Hydranoid (First Servant Bakugan) - The cloned version of Razen Hydranoid, created by Kha'rallian. ** Darkus Kha'rall Fourtress (Second Servant Bakugan) - The cloned version of Razen Fourtress, created by Kha'rallian. ** Darkus Kha'rall Tentaclear (Third Servant Bakugan) - The cloned version of Razen Tentaclear, created by Kha'rallian. ** Darkus Kha'rall Sirenoid (Fourth Servant Bakugan) - The cloned version of Razen Sirenoid, created by Kha'rallian. ** Darkus Kha'rall Cycloid (Fifth Servant Bakugan) - The cloned version of Razen Cycloid, created by Kha'rallian. ** Darkus Kha'rall Harpus (Sixth Servant Bakugan) - The cloned version of Razen Harpus, created by Kha'rallian. ** Darkus Kha'ra'anoid (Fused Guardian Bakugan) - He was Kha'rallian until combining with the six Kha'rall Bakugan. * Masquerade - Freed from the seal by Fourox, now he is dead, killed by Kha'razen'man. ** Darkus Laserman (Guardian Bakugan) ** Darkus Razen Hydranoid (First Auxiliary Bakugan) ** Pyrus Razen Fourtress (Second Auxiliary Bakugan) ** Haos Razen Tentaclear (Third Auxiliary Bakugan) ** Aquos Razen Sirenoid (Fourth Auxiliary Bakugan) ** Subterra Razen Cycloid (Fifth Auxiliary Bakugan) ** Ventus Razen Harpus (Sixth Auxiliary Bakugan) ** Darkus Razenman (Fused Guardian Bakugan) - He was Laserman until combining with Razen Hydranoid and his five Razen Paladins. * Darkus Kha'razen'man (Fused Bakugan, deceased) - He was two Guardian Bakugan, Fourox's Guardian Bakugan was Kha'ra'anoid, and Masquerade's Guardian Bakugan was Razenman, now he is just one Bakugan, he don't need any partner anymore, not even Fourox and Masquerade. Episodes # Fourox Revenge Attack # The Kha'rall Bakugan's Arrival # The Kha'rallarian Evil World # Baku-Warriors VS Fourox # Freeing Masquerade and Laserman From Seal # Team Up, Masquerade and Fourox # Revival of Razen Hydranoid and His Five Paladins # Laserman Combines the Razen Bakugan Into Razenman (Laserman combines the Razen Hydranoid, the Razen Fourtress, the Razen Tentaclear, the Razen Sirenoid, the Razen Cycloid and the Razen Harpus into the Darkus Razenman) # Kha'rallian and Razenman, Two Powerful Bakugan From the Darkness # Kha'rallian Combines the Kha'rall Bakugan Into the Mighty Kha'ra'anoid (Kha'rallian combines the Kha'rall Hydranoid, the Kha'rall Fourtress, the Kha'rall Tentaclear, the Kha'rall Sirenoid, the Kha'rall Cycloid and the Kha'rall Harpus into the Darkus Kha'ra'anoid) # Final Combination, Kha'ra'anoid and Razenman (Razenman and Kha'ra'anoid finally combine into the final fusion, the mighty Darkus Kha'razen'man) # Kha'razen'man Doesn't Need These Partners Anymore (Kha'razen'man finally kills his two partners with the power of the darkness) # The Final Battle, Bolcanon VS Kha'razen'man # Final Episode: The End of the Powerful Bakugan From the Darkness (Kha'razen'man is finally defeated by Bolcanon, now the Bakugan return to the two Vestroias in peace, it's all over to everything and everybody) Trivia * Worton and Betadron were two Mentor Bakugan, now they are not the Mentor Bakugan anymore, they trained the Mimi and the Ludwig enough. * Omega Hydranoid is still inside of Percival, but Razen Hydranoid deceases again alongside the other five Razen Bakugan of the other five attributes. * Alice Gehabich does not die because of the death of her identity and counterpart Masquerade, because she is still alive. Category:Fan Fiction series Category:Fanon Category:Series